Dorssia Military Pact Federation
The Dorssia Military Pact Federation is one of the worlds 2 superpowers, it is also known as just Dorssia. This country is a totalitarian state. Its arch-enemy is ARUS. History This superpower started off as a mere military alliance created for the common defense of its member states in response to the aggressive foreign policy of the ARUS. Eventually, its member states decided to transform it into a federation. The kingdom of Dorssia one of its founding states is a constitutional monarchy which ruled with the popular consent of its people for a thousand years. Several years ago Amadeus K. Dorssia led a "revolution" with Cain Dressel as his right hand man and overthrew the previous government installing a totalitarian regime in an event known as Red Thursday. The new government led by Amadeus has taken this federation and turned into a military dictatorship expanding across the globe via conquering smaller nations just like its enemy ARUS does. In the year 71 of the True Calender it launched an invasion of JIOR in order in capture the Valvraves and 2 years before that it took part in the New Guinea conflict. It is trying to stop Module 77 AKA New JIOR from reaching the International Congress on the Moon, and it does not want anyone to recognize its declaration of independence, it even sent wave after wave of fleets to assault the module. Amadeus, its leader, is a human that is body-jacked by a Magius. He is exposed to the world, resulting in the defeat of the current Dorssian government, and the fragmentation of the 101 Council, as there were Magius who shared Liselotte's dream of coexistence, causing dissension within its ranks. Organization It is a federation lead by a "Democratically" elected Chancellor but it also has a royal family, there is a lot of friction between the Royalists and the Chancellor. Its member states include Germany and Russia, all the nations in eastern Europe, North Africa, the entire Middle East, Central Asia and Mongolia. Dorssia Armed Forces The Dorssians are practitioners of Blitzkrieg warfare. The ubiquitous Waffe is found throughout their military, and their Ideal-class Mechanized Annihilator allow Dorssia to successfully face the numerically superior ARUS forces. Space Forces Walkit-class Heavy Space Cruisers are the primary space ship of their space forces. Ground Forces The ground forces have access to large tanks with a heavy gun, MLRS artillery, attack helicopters and jet aircraft for reconnaissance. The pride of the ground forces is their Ideal [Blume], a variant of the standard Ideal, which made the Third Blitzkrieg and the invasion of JIOR possible. VLCpic-Panzer parade.jpg|Dorssian Tanks during a military parade. VLCpic-Soldat Salute.jpg VLCpic-Dorssia MLRS.jpg|MLRS-like artillery. VLCpic-Dorssian Helikopter.jpg|A Dorssian attack helicopter. VLCpic-Panzer line.jpg VLCpic-Panzer camp.jpg VLCpic-Waffe_Pilot.jpg|A Waffe pilot in his cockpit. VLCpic-Dusenflugzeug.jpg|A Dorssian Jet aircraft. Kakumeiki Valvrave map 2213 AD.png|The World Map In Kakumeiki Trivia * "Blitzendegen", supposed to mean "Lightning and Rapier" in German (more correct would be something like "Blitz und Degen"), is Dorrsia's catchall battle-cry or form of salute; it's similar to the term "Sieg Zeon" seen in the Gundam franchise. Category:Organization Category:Superpower Category:Factions Category:Locations